1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a ceramic tile product and the manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to a ceramic tile product and a manufacturing method that utilizes solid waste and phosphogypsum generated from industrial emissions of the Phosphoric Acid production process or Desulfurization process as a raw material.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic tiles are generally molded into porcelain, stone, or pottery that are acid resistant, for constructive or decorative ceramic tile products via mill grinding, mixing, spraying, pressing, glazing, and sintering. Aesthetically pleasing yet durable, the ceramic tiles are typically applied on floors, walls, showers, swimming pool, sidewalk bricks. etc.
Natural minerals such as kaolin, pottery stone, feldspar, quartz, ball clay, and other auxiliary materials etc. are some of the typical raw materials for ceramic tiles after appropriate blending. However, with the limited amount of mine deposit locations, potential resources of the natural minerals, and similar limiting factors, a vast amount of resources have been consumed, and the natural environment, geology and geomorphology has been undermined, thus creating a major concern to environmental pollution and natural resource conservation during the process of mining and transportation. Specifically, extravagant mining of natural minerals for the manufacturing of ceramic tile materials is an irreversible and non-renewable process that consumes and depletes one of the earth's greatest natural assets, which encroaches on the interests of future generations to come.
Finding a replacement for the natural mineral resources as raw materials will help immensely in an effort to protect the environment and dramatically reduce the production cost of ceramic tile products. All around the world, many companies within the industry face the imminent problem of waste pileup and pollution. If wastes can be used as raw materials for ceramic tile products, not only will the production costs of the ceramic tiles products, but also the detrimental effects of the wastes on the environment, be significantly reduced.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.